


Where's Your Ladder? Cuz I'll Climb to Your Heart.

by 1117



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Meetings, Fluffy, M/M, Showki, Soft AU, im writing this from 1am to 3am jesos, mainly focus on showki, others would on be mentioned, they are all college students, very chaotic beginning i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1117/pseuds/1117
Summary: kihyun is too good for this world. minhyuk agrees, and hyunwoo wouldn't doubt that one bit.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Nunugom & Hamgom (Showki)





	Where's Your Ladder? Cuz I'll Climb to Your Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have been reading a lot of Showki aus this year and realized that I have majority finished the good ones (imo) so I decided to write another one-shot. Hopefully, I made you smile by the end of the story. :D
> 
> *WARNING*: if you dislike cursing, feel free to click out because there are a few in here. Thank you!

"Okay, okay, Kihyun, you can do this. You definitely can do this."

_But can he?_

It was at 4 PM. A typical rainy Sunday when the weather deadly dropped to 5 degrees Celsius. On a rainy day. Goddamnit. His ass was nearly freezing beneath the cold brew of this Winter rain. He did not ask for any of this.

And did he say he ever ask for any of this? No, he did not.

The brunette was trying to bring down a bird's nest on the top of his apartment rooftop away from the rain with his pathetic half-ass broken wooden ladder that couldn't even last after two climbs. It seems as if he reaches down for another step, Kihyun, his ass, and the nest would drop dead in that tornado of a puddle right under his balcony. Not funny.

He could be chilling on his lover sofa and drinks his damn hot chocolate. Enjoying the new episodes of _Hotel Del Luna _instead of dragging his unlucky self into others' business. But he did not. He could have worn a hoodie or a jacket. Best if it was a raincoat. But he did not. Among that thin layer of a white tee, what he had was a coffee cardigan with the coziness of negative five thousand and some flat non-existed pockets at the two sides. Kihyun wanted to rethink his life decision. He even wore sandals. 

What can he do? Besides standing still like a pup, waiting for help in between all those water slaps from the monsoon. What else can he do?

He had a Chemistry test tomorrow morning. The man even studied for that. If he skips, it would be zero and an ugly grade into his transcript. No retake. He needed a good grade for his bioinformatics major. That one major no one gives a fuck about, but he does. And if being kind to be stopped from becoming successful by saving a bird's nest? Minhyuk should better be ready with some buckets of ice-cream.

The harsh rain kept hitting into his glasses, and his visions became even worse than when he ate ramyeon with them. He can't also wipe them because he was holding the nest. He did not bring his phone. The damn non-existed cardigan pockets, he shouldn't have bought it from the start. It was three dollars for a reason. Kihyun was sure soon or later, he would sneeze until his brain pop out of his skull. It would smash into the coffee plastic table if he ever gets back to his apartment. And tomorrow is Monday, the unlucky testing day. _Great. _

But it was not the time for whining.

He heard some people around the apartment opened the door. And he wanted to scream for help, but his chapped lips were soaking with raindrops, sealing them and covered those shivering teeth clenches. The bird's nest was in a quite blocked angle. And he settled his ladder in that exact blocked part. He should really be rethinking his life decision.

Kihyun reached out a little from his ladder so anyone, just anyone could see how much he was struggling with a hay nest in hand, hair soaked and foggy glasses. Other people might even think he teared up beneath those layers of see-through pieces. He wanted to call Wonho-hyung to come and hugs him when he jumps down the ladder. Or Minhyuk to call his friend Jooheon to call Jooheon's boyfriend, which was Changkyun, to do something. The kid was smart, he could do something. But Kihyun had nothing. He did not bring his damn phone, and he was stuck in a half-ass made wooden ladder, with his flat brown cardigan and non-existence pockets and a big bird's nest in hand. 

So if hypnotizing himself that he can do this, what if the God will miraculously save him from mashing his back in half? Gosh, he really wished someone to help him. The real misery on a rainy Sunday.

"That's right, Kihyun. You can do this. You did not raise yourself to be a weak bitch." 

Kihyun was shivering. 

And he sighed after taking a fail deep breath._ Fuck._ He can't do this. This is what it's going to be. Next morning? Definitely be a news article of a sophomore college student who died from a five degree Celcius rain after crawling up on a broken ladder. Just to do something that was not even worth doing. He can imagine Jooheon writes that paper, he was majoring in that stuff after all. 

Then he felt something poked inside his noses, it was coming, fast and robust like a tide, rolling through his brain and eyes. He was tearing, mentally cursing at his weak metabolism and the three dollars cardigan. He wanted to sneeze. Goddamn it, he really wanted to sneeze. But if he sneezes, he would have to pay for the meds all just for his broken ribs, and he hasn't paid for the rent this month. Now Kihyun wanted to cry.

And maybe sneeze.

And cry, best if he had his hot chocolate and his favorite show on the screen. With Minhyuk next to him and serves him for his couraged sacrification. 

Kihyun hated his life so much. Especially when he was the one that has to make all of the decisions.

It came, and it went away. At the end of the day, Kihyun did sneeze, it was pretty loud. He was so sure despite the massive dogs and cats drops above him, anyone who walked around the apartment building should be hearing his sneeze. He usually does not sneeze this loud. But held on for air in a good five minutes? That was the actual world record. Putting him in the Guinness? Kihyun was sure to come for it.

Now that his head was pounding, Kihyun felt dizzy. He could feel the migraine slowly creeping up his scalp. Beating on his two sides tempers to the point that he considered his brain must have shattered in fifth.

Urgh! He just hoped that someone would walk by this blocked corner and saved his misery ass. He would kiss them to death.

* * *

Minhyuk was worried. The man paced around the room with his phone in hand, patting on the left palm of his sweaty fingers and hummed that big thinking sign. And he had precisely one thought.

_ Where the freak is Kihyun? _

He came into his apartment, extra door key in his pocket, and a bag of fried chicken to encourage the brunette for the tomorrow Chem test. Except, he was waiting for an hour, and Kihyun left his phone at home. So where could he be?

He texted Jooheon; the man said he did not know. He called Wonho, the smiley man squinted his brows in worry and shook his head. Then he tried to call Hyungwon; well, the tall man was sleeping. And nobody else has a glimpse of where Kihyun was. So what if he got in trouble? What if something happened to him? What if someone kidnapped him? Gosh, the man was not weak, but he was not John Cena, either. That could be it, feared Minhyuk. But where should he start with his looking-for-Kihyun mission? It was raining, and he had no clue what to do, and he was panicking.

Okay,_ stop it_. _ Stop the panic before you want to think straight, _ Minhyuk thought. So he checked around the small single apartment. And peeking through the balcony door, only to find a pale Kihyun stood on the wooden ladder that Minhyuk bought from some thief store five months ago. Looking as if he was about to drop down at any moment. Minhyuk frightened, _ how long has he been there? _ Kihyun was closing his eyes, and he seemed so tired and so sick. He called out to the latter, but the man did not respond. The brunette had his eyes closed, brows squinted harshly, as he held tight on that weird soaked bird's nest.

Minhyuk immediately knew what he did up there.

And he knew Kihyun was in pain. 

So he ran to seek help. 

He still thought straight after this, after all, it would be useless if he were the one to save the latter anyways. If he does, Kihyun, by chance, jumps down. His ribs would be excellent, but Minhyuk's bones would be fractured to the point he would walk like Faceless. He was not going for that. 

Although it was not a smart decision. Minhyuk was trying his best. As he ran to the closest side where Kihyun was, he knocked on the nearest door of the building.

He knocked hard, and he made sure that he did. 

Until a tall man with a gray hoodie and sport sweatpants appeared through the gray fake-wooden painted door with a pair of black glasses, looking like he just got disturbed from his sleep. Minhyuk stopped his aggressive door-smashing and yelped. Almighty and all. 

"H-help! Please help my friend! He got stuck on the ladder over there at the corner, and he couldn't get down. He has been stuck there for an hour, hell, maybe even more. And I cannot do anything with my strength." Minhyuk was desperate. And hoped that the guy saw his urgent begs because this was important. It was Kihyun's life at stake. He was not prepared for his friend's burial. And he will not accept it if Kihyun decided to die when his birthday literally passed last week. Because he promised to buy him ice-cream if he fails the test and hangs out at the karaoke room after that, talking about how fucked his chemistry professor is. They fucking have a plan for this. It's not the time yet.

It seemed like the tall guy understood his urgency at last. As the man dashed out and ran to where Minhyuk pointed earlier, with barefoot attached to the ground, he did not even shiver. He said nothing, his expression was natural, nothing serious, but no sign of fooling either. He strolled toward the corner because the floor was puddling wet, and saw a soaked young man with clothes as thin as papers, hugging a nest for dear life. His glasses blocked his face along with a bird's nest, so he could not see what he was doing. The man tried to yell. Minhyuk finally managed to stand next to him without tripping. And he yelled too.

"Kihyun! Kihyun, wake up! Can you see me?" Minhyuk waved at him, hands formed in a big circle, his eyes squint away from the rain, but his focus was attaching to the small figure on the rooftop. That was until Kihyun slowly blinked his eyes and looked down. And felt as if God listening to him for once. And smiled despite the painful migraine. 

"Y-yeah! I-I can't get down. And I don't know how to!" Kihyun yelled back, but he sounded raspy, Fuck, a one-plus-one. He might have a fever, standing still under the rain for some hours with thin clothes as protection? Never been better than that.

"It's okay! I asked for help. This guy will help you." Minhyuk pointed toward the ravenette that stood right next to him and shouted. Kihyun did not even realize the man was there, not until his friend told him. "He will help you down!" 

The man nodded along and shouted up to him, "Sure! Jump, I will hug you. It's alright!"

"Are you s-sure?" Kihyun was kind of uneasy about this. But he was exhausted and in pain and just want to have a good deep sleep. But he was kind and did not want to bother anymore. Well, maybe, Minhyuk.

"Yeah! Just jump, I will carry you back to your room! Just tell me the number!" yelled the muscular man.

"A-Alright, if you say so..." Kihyun whispers, not too loud, but he was sure that the latter could hear him, the man was right next to the ladder now anyways. 

"Okay, I'm jumping!"

The man raised his arms out in a big embrace. And Kihyun wished if he ever feels this kind of embrace again.

It felt protecting and full of comfort.

And he jumped, and his whole body fell right into the man's arms. And he whispered a soft thank you as the last energy he had. And he knocked off entirely with his soaked head on the man's left shoulder. The man turned to Minhyuk, and both paddled through the hallway, heading toward Kihyun's apartment.

* * *

It took some hours for Kihyun to wake up. He definitely caught a cold, with a white towel in his forehead and a nervous Minhyuk beside him. No shit that he would feel like hell tomorrow morning if he ever wakes up. The good thing about the test was it starts at 2 PM. So even if he felt like shit, maybe he could have some more rest in the morning, mourning over his unfortunate life.

"So, how was the bird's nest?" he raspily spoke, _ gosh, he sounded like death. _

"The bird's nest? You still dare to talk about that damn bird's nest???" Minhyuk yelped with his high-pitched voice and slammed on the bed. "It's fucking below five degrees right now Kihyun, what the FUCK were you thinking?" 

"Well, I-" Of course, _ what the fuck was he thinking? _ He really wanted to question that to himself. But he can't even answer that himself. He was too kind for this world. Of course, Kihyun out of anyone else, would be the one who would climb on his apartment rooftop to save a bird and her damn children away from the storm. Minhyuk knew, regardless if he cursed daily. Kihyun was a full-size pocket Hamtaro with a plastic cooking knife attached. Technically, he was harmless. Minhyuk just let it passed. It was not the time to argue anyway, the brunette needed to rest. He sighed and got himself up from the chair that he was sitting on, shaking his head, and walked out.

Beforehand, he said, "the guy who saved you was kind enough to even run to the pharmacy while I took care of your sorry ass. Better thank him well when you guys meet next time. I'm calling Jooheon."

_ Thanks for the reminder. _ Minhyuk wouldn't need to tell him that. Kihyun would do accurately the same thing. And didn't he say he would kiss the one who saved him to death? Damn right, he will.

* * *

It was an awkward meeting. With both grown men as introverts? Even better. They specifically did not have anything to talk about. Maybe they do, but they did not know how to bring the topics up. Kihyun was sure he spoke more than the taller man, though.

Apparently, his prince Eric named Hyunwoo, a senior in the same university as his, majoring in Criminal Justice. And as Kihyun agreed how hot he was, imagined the dude in suit and tie? Minhyuk better attends his funeral by then. 

Hyunwoo liked Bi Rain? Add that to Kihyun's play-at-my-funeral list.

Hyunwoo liked food? They better hang out a lot then.

Hyunwon liked seafood? Well, it was nice meeting him.

As they kept on with the conversation in a small coffee shop near their campus. Kihyun felt much better and closer to this particularly muscular guy. It was even more embarrassing than how they were when Kihyun decided to cook for a grateful reminder after that fateful rainy day. And Hyunwoo would awkwardly be opened the door with that messy bed head and piles-of-clothes living room. _ Uhm-hum _, the typical. So Kihyun, as a clean person himself, could not stand how the latter's living room looked like, decided to tornado everything back into the actual definition of spotless. Of course, Hyunwoo thanked him and felt sorry at the same time because, God Bless, he sure was a child of God. And the man decided to treat him out of the week after. Kihyun realized how well they clicked together with the more they hang out. And he was pleased about that.

It was that fateful day that brought them together. 

And as three months passed by, and then five months, and Hyunwoo's birthday came, Kihyun found himself kissing the man with his thighs on top of the latter laps. Sucking the man's mouth out so addicted and desperately right after everyone else left from the party. (Of course, Kihyun and Minhyuk introduced their group of friends to him for two weeks after they started talking.) And Kihyun blamed on his low tolerant. But Hyunwoo was pretty much sober the whole time, so he took that as a yes, and kissed him harder. And they ended up laughing out loud after the make-out for telling each other stupid stories. Some times after, they ended up holding hands while strolling along the beach. And they ended up making out when Hyunwoo got his job at a well-known law film after his graduation. And they ended up making love when Kihyun misunderstood Hyunwoo that he was cheating on him when the man was planning to propose to him. And they went on vacation after that. And Minhyuk cried at his best friend's wedding day. And Kihyun was the happiest man ever existed.

It was that fateful day when he met the love of his life. And maybe he had always been regretted all of his life decisions. But meeting and getting to know Hyunwoo, did he ever regret? Nah. Not one bit.

Kihyun might even have to thank Minhyuk for giving him that wooden ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> yes its freaking 3:36am rn someone pls smash my laptop pls


End file.
